Moonlight
by DarKid Yehet
Summary: Sebuah tempat yang tak bisa ku sentuh, Sebuah tempat yang tak bisa ku tempati. Sebuah refleksi yang ternyata bukan dirimu. Kaihun Guys !
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Moonlight

Cast : Kai, Sehun

Pair : KaiHun, Kai x Sehun

Genre : Hurt/Comfort (mungkin), Boys Love.

"Sehun..?"

"Dia tidak bodoh, Jongin!"

"Lalu kata apa yang pantas untuk menggambarkannya selain bodoh? Brengsek, bajingan, tolol, atau apa, huh?"

"Berapa lama kau menunggunya?"

"4 jam."

"Cukup, Jongin! Aku kesini bukan untuk mendengarmu menghinanya."

"Maaf, Sehun."

"Kau benar, dia memang bodoh. Dan aku lebih bodoh karena telah mencintai orang bodoh seperti dia."

"Sehun! Datanglah padaku, setiap kau perlu mengistirahatkan hatimu."

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Dan maaf selalu menjadikanmu 'tempat sampah'."

"Kau yang terbaik, Oh Sehun."

~Moonlight~

Oke, ini masih prolog, jadi pendek.

Niatnya mau bikin Oneshot. Tapi aku bingung nentuin endingnya, bagusnya KaiHun bersatu atau dibiarin ngegantung(?) aja? Jadi aku kasih prolog dulu :D minta pendapatnya ya reader..

Oya, Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari lagu EXO K yang Moonlight, sumpah itu lagu bikin aku nangis :'( apalagi yang nyanyi Baekhyun dan D.O, makin kerasa deh Feelnya -_-

Selesai cuap-cuapnya. Silahkan Review yang mau Review ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Moonlight

Cast : Kai, Sehun

Pair : KaiHun, Kai x Sehun

Genre : Hurt/Comfort (mungkin), Boys Love.

Ting Tong

Suara bel terdengar menggema tengah malam di sebuah apartement milik seorang pemuda bernama Kim Jongin.

Ting Tong

"Aish, siapa sih malam-malam begini bertamu? Mengganggu istirahatku saja"

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartementnya.

Ting Tong

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

Cklek

"Sehun..?"

"Hai, Jongin. Maaf menganggumu tengah malam." Sehun, seseorang yang tadi memencet bel apartement Jongin tersenyum lembut seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan, ayo masuk! Disini sangat dingin." Ajak Jongin yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

~Moonlight~

"Kau duduk dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat."

Sehun menahan pergelangan Jongin yang hendak beranjak ke dapur. "Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin merepotkanku untuk apa kau datang kesini? Tengah malam pula."

"Maafkan aku, karena sudah merepotkanmu." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum, "Tidak sama sekali, Sehun." Lalu melepas pegangan Sehun dari pergelangan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun menuju dapur untuk membuatkan teh hangat.

Tak lama kemudian Jongin kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat untuk Sehun.

"Ini," Jongin menyodorkan Teh Hangat buatannya pada Sehun.

"Terima kasih," Sehun menerima teh buatan Jongin, "Kau tidak membuat untuk dirimu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa kedinginan."

Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil membentuk bibirnya menjadi huruf 'O'

"Oya, apa yang membuatmu kemari tengah malam begini? Ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam lho."

Jongin menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja." Jawab Sehun sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Memang kau habis darimana?"

"Berkencan,"

"Berkencan? Lalu kekasihmu tidak mengantarmu pulang, begitu?"

"Begitulah," Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan cuek sambil tersenyum miring.

Jongin menatap Sehun heran, ia memicingkan matanya. Membuat Sehun tersadar bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan.

"Hei, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Sehun melambaikan tangan kanannya didepan wajah Jongin.

"Dimana kau berkencan?" bukannya menjawab Sehun, dia malah bertanya balik.

"Sungai Han."

""Kau berbohong!" Jongin masih setia memicingkan matanya.

"Berbohong apanya?"

"Dia meninggalkanmu lagi, kan?"

Sehun tercekat dan menghela napas berat, "Sebenarnya, kali ini aku batal kencan."

"Batal kencan?"

"Yah, dia membatalkan janjinya untuk kencan denganku di Sungai Han."

Meskipun Sehun tersenyum, tapi Jongin tau bahwa saat ini Sehun tengah menahan kesedihannya.

"Orang itu benar-benar. Apa alasannya kali ini?"

"Dia bilang, katanya dia ketiduran saat pulang kerja karena kelelahan, dan baru bangun jam 11 lalu dia langsung meneleponku dan minta maaf. Lalu menyuruhku untuk pulang." Sehun berbicara dengan santai namun wajahnya tetap menunjukkan kekecewaan, Jongin bisa melihatnya. Hei, Jongin sudah bersahabat dengan Sehun sejak masih anak-anak. Dan sebenarnya, Jongin sudah mencintai Sehun sejak lama.

"Berapa lama kau menunggunya?"

"4 jam."

"4 Jam? Di sungai Han dan di cuaca sedingin ini? Ya Tuhan Oh Sehun," Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Sehun menunggu Luhan, kekasih Sehun selama itu. "Kekasihmu itu benar-benar bodoh, Sehun!"

Jongin berujar dengan nada dingin.

"Dia tidak bodoh, Jongin!"

"Lalu kata apa yang pantas untuk menggambarkannya selain bodoh? Brengsek, bajingan, tolol, atau apa, huh?"

"Cukup, Jongin! Aku kesini bukan untuk mendengarmu menghinanya." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mata tajamnya, tetapi yang Jongin lihat justru sebuah kesedihan yang terpendam.

"Maaf, Sehun."

"Meskipun Luhan sering mengingkari janjinya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak terima jika ada orang lain yang mangata-ngatainya. Karena aku mencintainya."

'_Orang lain?'_ batin Jongin, '_Apa aku adalah orang lain dimata Sehun? Lalu persahabatan ini?'_

Keduanya menghela napas, mereka lama terdiam sampai Jongin kembali bersuara.

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku tak bermaksud mengata-ngatainya. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatmu terus menerus tersakiti karena ulahnya. Jika kau sakit, aku akan sakit juga."

Sehun terdiam masih berusaha untuk mendengarkan Jongin.

"Apa kau sadar, sudah berapa kali kau di kecewakan olehnya? Meskipun kau bilang bahwa kalian saling mencintai, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu merasa bahagia dengannya."

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu? Kau tidak ingin aku bahagia dengan orang yang ku cintai?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu Sehun, apapun demi kebahagiaanmu. Karena aku adalah sahabatmu, aku menyayangimu. Meskipun aku tidak tau kau akan menganggapku apa, mungkin orang lain." Suara Jongin mengecil dan terdengar sangat sendu membuat Sehun tertegun mendengarnya.

'_Orang lain?'_ batin Sehun,

"Tapi aku yakin kau sadar, Sehun. Namun kau berusaha untuk menyangkalnya. Aku benarkan? Dan Luhan, maaf, dia memang pantas disebut bodoh karena selalu membuat orang yang mencintainya sakit hati."

Mata Sehun yang tadinya bening kini sudah memerah karena air mata yang sudah memupuk dimatanya. "Kau benar, dia memang bodoh. Dan aku lebih bodoh karena telah mencintai orang bodoh seperti dia."

Sehun berusaha menahan nada suaranya agar tidak bergetar dan berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Namun gagal, ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Kini air matanya sudah mengalir deras dipipi putih Sehun.

Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun lalu menarik sehun kedalam pelukannya, Jongin dapat mendengar isakan kecil Sehun namun cukup menyakitkan hatinya. Ia tak sanggup melihat air mata sahabat sekaligus seseorang yang sudah lama ia cintai.

"Sehun, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis." Jongin mengusap surai lembut Sehun.

"Bukan karenamu Jongin, tapi karena diriku sendiri." Sehun semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada Jongin dan sedikit mencengkram kaos hitam Jongin. "Aku menangisi kebodohanku. Aku merasa menjadi seorang yang idiot karena membiarkan hatiku yang berharga ini tersakiti berkali-kali."

Jongin masih setia mendengarkan Sehun, ia hanya ingin menjadi pendengar yang baik saat ini untuk Sehun.

"Luhan sudah menyakitiku berkali-kali. Dia pernah selingkuh, bahkan tidur bersama dengan selingkuhannya dengan alasan kalau dia juga manusia yang butuh kepuasan namun ia tak bisa melakukannya denganku karena ia masih menghargaiku sebagai kekasihnya. Dan aku bisa menerima alasannya, karena ku pikir ia benar-benar mencintaiku jika ia melakukan itu dengan orang lain, hingga ia melakukan untuk kedua kalinya dan aku masih percaya dengannya dengan alasan yang sama."

Sehun menarik napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan curahan hatinya.

"Dia juga pernah bahkan sering meninggalkanku saat sedang kencan dengan alasan ia lupa kalau hari itu ia ada rapat, harus menjemput Ibunya, ada janji dengan temannya, dan banyak lagi alasannya. Dan kau tau tentang itu." Jongin mengangguk, "Aku sadar apa dengan apa yang kulakukan. Mencintainya, menunggunya, dan setia. Tapi aku tidak pernah sadar bahwa aku sedang disakiti."

Sehun terisak kembali, kali ini lebih keras. Sehun merasa hatinya benar-benar sakit ketika ia menceritakan itu dan kembali mengingat kebelakang tentang apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan padanya.

"Aku bodoh Jongin, aku bodoh." Sehun memukul-mukulkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dengan keras membuat Jongin terkejut lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul kepalanya.

"Hei, hentikan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun menghentikan pukulannya, dan menatap Jongin, "kau ini, apa-apaan sih? Jangan lakukan itu lagi, hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, tau!" gertak Jongin.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Maksudmu?" Jongin mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Sehun,

"Aku bingung dengan sikap Luhan. Ia memang benar-benar perhatian padaku. Selalu menghubungiku setiap hari, memberi kabar dan mengucapkan kata cinta. Namun terkadang ia meninggalkanku dan mengingkari janjinya. Dia seperti sedang memberi harapan palsu untukku. Aku tidak mengerti, kenpa ia bersikap seperti itu."

"Aku sangat lelah, aku ingin mengistirahatkan hatiku sejenak. Melupakan semua masalahku dengan Luhan. Lalu mulai memperbaikinya."

"Sehun, apa kau benar-benar mencintai Luhan?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Tidak mungkin aku bertahan sejauh ini jika aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya, Kim Jongin."

"Kenapa?

"Apanya?" Sehun mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau masih mencintainya disaat dia sering menyakitimu? Padahal kau bisa mencari yang lebih baik darinya."

Sehun tersenyum lembut, tapi entah mengapa, senyumman itu justru membuat dada Jongin berdenyut nyeri.

"Karena aku benar-benar mencintainya. Kepahitan apapun yang Luhan berikan, akan kucoba ubah menjadi sesuatu yang manis."

Dan sekarang hati Jongin sudah benar-benar remuk. Apa Sehun tak bisa melihat kearahnya, setidaknya sadar akan perasaannya. Jongin ingin Sehun sadar bahwa ia mencintainya. Namun yang bisa ia berikan pada Sehun sebagai responnya hanya sebuah senyuman mirisnya.

"Kalau begitu bicarakan tentang ini pada Luhan, berdua. Semua yang kau katakan padaku malam ini."

.

.

Jongin benar-benar tidak tahan jika harus menahannya, sepertinya dia harus mengatakannya sekarang. Entah ini waktu yang tepat atau tidak, masa bodo.

"Sehun,"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Apa? Jadi, kau juga mencintaiku."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja, kita kan sahabat. Jadi harus saling mencintai, kan?"

Jongin menghela napas kecewa, "Bukan itu yang ku maksud, tapi,,"

"Ah, Jongin. Ini sudah sangat malam. Dan aku harus pulang." Belum selesai Jongin dengan kalimatnya, Sehun malah memotongnya. Apa Sehun sengaja?

Jongin sangat kecewa dengan sikap Sehun yang tak pernah membiarkan dia untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh Jongin.

"Apa tidak lebih baik menginap saja malam ini. Ini sudah sangat larut." Tawar Jongin,

"Tidak, aku akan pulang saja." Sehun selalu memberikan senyuman setiap kali ia bicara dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar apartement Jongin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan ku antar."

"Tidak perlu, Jongin-ah. Sebenarnya aku bawa kendaraan. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Ujar Sehun sambil menepuk kecil pundak lebar Jongin.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah, hati-hati dijalan ya. Selamat malam, Sehun."

"Hum, Selamat malam Jongin."

Sehun sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Sehun! Datanglah padaku, setiap kau perlu mengistirahatkan hatimu."

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Dan maaf selalu menjadikanmu 'tempat sampah'. Maafkan juga dengan sikap idiotku ini. Ingat Jongin, kita sahabat, jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa salah satu dari kita adalah 'orang lain', oke!"

Jongin tertegun, namun tersenyum. Walau Sehun tak pernah mau mendengarkan pernyataan cintanya yang sesunggunya,

'_setidaknya kau masih menganggapku sahabatmu, bukan orang lain'_

"Kau yang terbaik, Oh Sehun."

"Kau juga. Aku pulang dulu." Jongin melepaskan tangannya pada pergelanggan tangan Sehun. "Sampai Jumpa, Jongin."

Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya. Jongin memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang perlahan mulai menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Lalu berbalik masuk ke apartementnya dan menutup pintunya. Jongin menyandarkan punggung kokohnya pada pintu dan sedikit menghela napas lelah seraya memegang dada kirinya.

_Sebuah tempat yang tidak akan bisa ku sentuh_

_Sebuah tempat yang tidak akan bisa ku tempati_

_Sebuah refleksi yang ternyata bukan dia _

_Inilah kisah sedihku tentang cinta yang tidak tersampaikan_

_Semakin mendekat, semakin kuat sakit yang kurasakan._

'_aku bahkan rela menjadi tempat sampah untukmu, apapun untukmu, asal kau bahagia. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan, pria yang tak pernah mengahargai penantianmu.'_

"Sampai kapan Sehun? Sampai kapan kau akan sadar?"

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju basement tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Setelah menemukan mobilnya, Sehun memasuki mobil itu. tidak langsung menyalahkannya. Ia termenung sebentar.

'_Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau lebih sakit dengan penolakanku nantinya. Atau menjadikanmu pelampiasan.'_

"Karena aku mencintai Luhan. Dan aku akan mencoba bertahan dalam pelukannya."

'_sampai waktunya tiba, dimana aku bisa menata hatiku untuk orang lain, semoga saja itu dirimu.'_

Sehun menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu menjalankannya dan keluar basement. Menyusuri kota Seoul tengah malam, di tengah kegundahannya. Ditemani lampu-lampu kota yang terang.

~Moonlight~

**End**

Maaf endingnya gak sesuai keinginan. Banyak yang minta supaya KaiHun bersatu, tapi aku malah gak dapet feelnya -_-

Maaaaaf banget ya, karena ini emang bener-bener ngikutin alur nya Moonlight dimana si Cowok gak bisa bersama sama Ceweknya, jadilah KaiHun nya gak bisa bersatu :P

Semoga gak kecewa ya sama endingnya. Maaf juga nih kependekan, lain kali aku bakl bikin FF yang panjang deh, eh, jangan deh kalau kepanjangan malah pada ngantuk lagi bacanya.

Tapi aku bakal usahain bikin Sequel Moonlight ini dengan alur yang sama tapi ending yang beda. Ehehe :D

Oya, terima kasih untuk para reader,

Terutama untuk yang udah review ^^

**Oh hihi ****ǁ**** Yehet ****ǁ**** daddykaimommysehun ****ǁ**** suyanq ****ǁ**** KimJongSehun**

**ǁ**** azloef ****ǁ**** Kaihun ****ǁ**** DiraLeeXiOh ****ǁ**** Oh Jizze ****ǁ**** urikaihun ****ǁ**** Kim In Soo**

Terima kasih banyak, maaf kalau endingnya gak sesuai sama keinginan

Maaf kalau endingnya jelek.

Maaf kalau kependekan alias kurang panjang.

Oke, see you di next FF ^^

Bye! :D


End file.
